Computer files are opened by a file parser that is configured to read the file and perform instructions embedded within the file. A parser is generally format-specific. For example, a PDF can be opened by a PDF parser. When a user clicks on a PDF file in order to open the PDF file, the computer system can be configured to dispatch the PDF file to a PDF parser. The PDF parser can receive the PDF file and unpack the content of the PDF file, allowing it to open.